


Who's the weak one now?

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai team dynamic, M/M, just rated teen for a really minor thing at the end, watari is though, yahaba is (not) an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Yahaba challenges Iwaizumi to an arm wrestle. Chaos ensues.





	Who's the weak one now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in rare pair hell and feel the need to either read everything there is to that ship or write fluff about it.
> 
> AlsO CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW YAHABA IS TALLER THAN IWAIZUMI WITH LIKE THREE CENTIMETERS

"Iwaizumi-senpai, arm wrestle with me", Iwa turned around to look up at Yahaba. The second year had a small smile on his face and held up a hand in presumably a wave. "Hah?", the ace let out as he surveyed Yahabas rather thin arms. "As a goodbye or something, ya know", the cream puff continued, waving his upheld hand a bit. "Yahaba-chan? Not even Makki or Kyouken-chan won against Iwa-chan", Oikawa supplied as he draped himself over the spiky haired wing spiker. "Please, Iwaizumi-senpai?", Yahabas smile was absolutely pure as he looked at the older third year. Iwa sighed. "Fine"

-

The team was in the club room were they had a small table. The other members had gathered around Iwa and Yahaba as they watched in awe and fear.  
Kindaichi was sure the table was bending or something beneath their elbows from the force they used.  
Oikawa was this close to chewing on his fingernails.  
Kyoutani watched conflicted between being prideful of his boyfriend or pissed of at him.  
Makki and Mattsun filmed everythimg, narrating.  
Watari was innocently cheering for Yahaba as Kunimis features were almost taken over by fear. 

Iwaizumis hand was nearing the tablesurface more with every passing minute and he gripped the table tightly with his free hand. His face and arm were covered in sweat from training and the arm wrestling now. They had to concentrate hard so their sweaty hands wouldn't slip against each other. Iwa bit his lip and a low growl of sorts came from the back of his throat as he pushed back against Yahaba. The latter was smiling strainedly, nothing from the former innocence in his face left. Sweat was rolling down his forehead and running down his shirt as he pushed more. All muscles in his arm were straining and working to push his senpais hand against the table. 

And then, in a moment of carelessness on Iwas side, his tan hand was against the table. Yahaba a face lit up and he threw his arms up as he celebrated his victory. Iwaizumis face fell in despair, because the unbeaten arm wrestler was not so unbeaten anymore.  
Oikawa let out a small scream and Hanamaki gaped at the two.  
Matsukawa wrapped his arms around Kyoutanis shoulder in a teasing way as the younger had a prideful smirk on his face.  
Kindaichi almost fell to his knees and Kunimi looked like he was ready to book it out of there as soon as something else happened.  
Watari joined in with Yahabas cheers, who was mocking everyone now, for believing he would lose instantly. 

-

"Okay, but seriously, how did you beat Iwa-chan?", the team was walking back home together now as Oikawa asked the question. "I slam Kyoutani up walls on an almost daily, why are you all so surprised?"

"Shut up, Yahaba!"

"My innocent Kouhai~!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this thing were it said that Yahaba would be the only one to win against Iwa-chan in arm wrestling and I had to write


End file.
